villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Furious Bob (Boxing Target)
Furious Bob is an antagonist in A Project Guy and one of the main antagonists of Puppet Pals. He is the leader and boss of Pink Evil and Purple Evil. Personality Furious Bob is angry, mean, rude, furious, bad-tempered, uncaring, cruel, evil and arrogant. He also hates it when Pink Evil is having fun by being hopeless and he likes being mean to him by calling him a poo noodle, a dweeb and a dimwit. He also could be shown to be sexist since he seems to have a very mean dislike for females and he insults Rosalina by calling her a silly empty headed female. Furious Bob, along with Purple Evil and Menacing Morgan, all like to ruin the fun for Pink Evil by insulting him and mistreating him. In Puppet Pals, Furious Bob enjoys stealing a car with Pink Evil, Purple Evil, Menacing Morgan, Captain Punch, Prisoner Noodle, The Sandman Brothers, Spotty Ball, Destructor Ball, Yellow Ball, Red Ball, Blue Evil, Yellow Evil and Orange Evil. Appearance Furious Bob is a green and black boxing target with red eyes and mouth. Unlike Pink Evil, Purple Evil, Captain Punch, Destructor Ball, Prisoner Noodle, Menacing Morgan, The Sandman Brothers, Spotty Ball, Yellow Ball, Blue Evil, Yellow Evil, Orange Evil and Red Ball, Furious Bob is plastic. He also has water inside of him. In the Puppet Pals video called Furious Bob and the gang have had enough, Furious Bob turned into watery pieces when he exploded and died by getting killed by The Guy with a hammer. Trivia *It has been revealed that Furious Bob's father taught Furious Bob to say the word silly empty headed female when they both killed Furious Bob's Mother. *Furious Bob is sort of simliar to The Talking Door from The Wiggles as they both say the same words. *Furious Bob could be similar to Big Red from SuperMarioLogan as they both steal cars and drive them even though they do not have arms or legs. However, the difference is that Big Red is usually a hero and he is only a villain in one SML video, while Furious Bob is always a villain. *Furious Bob and Menacing Morgan are the only members of the group of Gym villains that have faces. *Although Furious Bob does not have arms, he drives a car while stealing it in some Puppet Pals videos. *Although Furious Bob called Pink Evil a silly empty headed female, Pink Evil is not a female so that would mean that Furious Bob is a liar. *Although Pink Evil caused Furious Bob to fall into the mud, the mud on Furious Bob is unseen. *Since Furious Bob no longer appears in A Project Guy, it was revealed that he is imprisoned. *When Furious Bob dies, his cause of deaths are similar to Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 4 and Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 5. For example, in Furious Bob and the gang have had enough and Puppet Pals The Movie, when Furious Bob gets killed by The Guy with the hammer by making him explode into watery pieces, it is somewhat similar to how The Black Morph Suit Person made The Red Guy explode into a glittery mess in Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 4 and in Pink Evil's Revenge, when Furious Bob gets killed by The Giant Can, it is similar to how The Giant Can killed The Duck Guy in Don't Hug Me i'm Scared 5. *It was revealed that Furious Bob killed his mother as his father helped him do it. *Since Furious Bob doesn't have arms or legs, it is unknown how he can drive and steal a car and throw things in the fire. Gallery Furious Bob in watery pieces.jpg|Furious Bob's appearance when The Guy with the hammer made him explode into watery pieces which caused the flood Furious Bob eaten by a can.jpg|Furious Bob getting eaten by The Giant Can Furious Bob wearing a bra.jpg|Furious Bob wearing a bra that Pink Evil has put on him Category:Possessed Object Category:Jerks Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Bullies Category:A Project Guy Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Puppet Pals Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Betrayed Villains Category:Traitor Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Villains Category:Liars Category:Kidnapper Category:Thief Category:Revived Villains Category:Murderer Category:Titular Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Torturer